Les méandres des cours du professeur Snape
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Les leçons du professeur Snape peuvent parfois être... renversantes... En particulier pour un certain Gryffondor. OS, slash Snarry, M.


**Auteur :** _Yaoi no Yume_

**Beta :** _Sukhii_

**Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Je ne veux en tirer aucun argent (mais je ne crache pas sur la gloire….)_

**Rating :** _M, slash, scènes explicites entre deux hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir_

**Résumé :** _Le professeur Snape a toujours eu des cours renversants… Cet exemple ne fait exception à la règle._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je ne sais plus comment j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS… En tout cas j'ai eu envie d'écrire un Snarry (pour changer ^^) et puis j'ai eu une succession d'idées qui ont fait que j'ai fini d'écrire cet OS à 2h du matin et que j'ai eu autant mal à l'écrire qu'à écrire cette note (en particulier car je l'ai écrite sur mon Ipod touch et je vous dis pas la galère avec le clavier intuitif !). Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

En général les cours suivis a Poudlard rentrent en deux catégories: les cours ennuyeux et ceux que vous adorez mais où vous avez l'impression de ne rien avoir appris pour vos ASPICS; ils vous seront cependant très utiles pour votre vie future (ou pas). Les cours du professeur Snape ne correspondent à aucune de ces descriptions. Vous ne dormirez pas en classe mais vous n'aimerez pas ses cours pour autant, pourquoi?

Car c'est dans un climat de terreur que se passent l'ensemble des leçons du professeur Snape pour tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à Serpentard.

L'exemple le plus flagrant et dont nous allons nous servir pour illustrer notre analyse est celui de notre héros, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, le survivant, celui qui a la libido la plus catastrophique de tout Poudlard, monsieur Harry Potter.

Notre spécimen que nous nommerons élève est l'une, ou dans ce cas, la personne la plus détestée du professeur Snape. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il en est en apparence. Car en vérité, notre professeur vêtu de noir nourrit une passion secrète pour notre jeune étudiant. Mais bien trop accroché à ses principes il a décidé de ne pas faire cas à ces nouvelles sensations pour son cadet et de lui pourrir la vie autant qu'il le peut : cela doit être sa façon de lui montrer son amour. Nous allons dorénavant laisser la parole à notre jeune héros de manière à mieux nous rendre compte de ce qu'il peut subir...

POV Harry  
Je crois que ça va être une mauvaise journée.

La majorité des élèves auraient dit le contraire car évidemment nous sommes vendredi et comme tous les vendredis, nous n'avons cours que le matin avec des cours plutôt intéressants comme la DCFM ou l'enchantement, tous deux en partie pratique. Puis l'après midi est occupée par l'entraînement de quidditch et la soirée est réservée aux amis à se raconter des blagues perverses au coin du feu. Cependant il subsiste une tache au tableau...

Les septièmes années doivent choisir une spécialité de manière à approfondir une matière ou découvrir cette même matière sous un tout nouvel angle. Nos choix pouvaient se porter sur la majorité de nos cours réguliers.

Le seul souci... C'est que je n'ai pas de cerveau. Et comme j'avais oublié de rendre la feuille j'ai été placé dans le seul groupe dans lequel il restait de la place... Celui de potion avec le professeur Snape.

Il est vrai que la vision que l'on nous donne des potions est très intéressante étant donné que nous ne voyons que des potions hors du commun que nous ne verrions jamais en classe normale. Par ailleurs, il reste encore LE problème nommé Severus Snape.

Si vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué, Severus m'a toujours mené la plus terrible des vies, toujours à me reprendre pour la moindre petite erreur et toujours à retirer des points à Gryffondor. Severus... Oui j'ai prit l'habitude de le nommer ainsi. Pour le simple et bonne raison que je suis furieusement et (voracement?) amoureux de Severus Snape. Et malgré l'enfer qu'il me fait vivre je tente de le prendre comme une marque d'affection. Après tout il s'intéresse à moi si il ne fait que de me reprendre... *soupir* il faut bien croire à quelque chose.

POV Snape  
Mon cour préféré est enfin arrivé. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir le petit Potty et lui apprendre une nouvelle leçon qui, je pense, va beaucoup l'intéresser *pensées machiavéliques*.  
Ha les voilà qui arrivent! Tous les chaudrons sont à disposition... Je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

POV Harry  
Et voilà le moment tant redouté...

J'ai eu beau me préparer mentalement je crois que je ne serai jamais prêt à avoir un cours avec cette grande chauve-souris. Pourquoi ne peut-il donc pas montrer une simple pointe d'affection à mon égard...

En même temps, il est vrai que je ne fais aucun effort de mon coté... Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ce niveau...  
Fin POV Harry

La porte s'ouvrit, le professeur Snape fit entrer son groupe d'élèves qui avaient choisi l'option potion approfondie. Il les plaça chacun devant un chaudron en prenant garde qu'Harry se retrouve au premier rang (le vicieux). Puis il commença à détailler la leçon du jour qui se prépare à être... instructive.

POV Harry  
"Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez bien révisé notre leçon précédente."

Oups... J'ai oublié de relire mes notes...

« J'ai longtemps songé à vous mettre un contrôle... »

Ho non!

« Mais j'ai décidé de vous évaluer sur un sujet plus...intéressant. »

Je crois que j'ai raison d'avoir peur.

« Nous allons faire un travail pratique qui aura un très gros coefficient dans ce deuxième trimestre. Je vous conseil donc d'y attacher une très grande...attention. »

Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Severus, j'aurai juré qu'il a terminé sa phrase avec un sourire sadique... Je trouve ça mignon...et pourtant il n'y a rien de plus effrayant.

« Ouvrez votre livre page 66, vous avez les ingrédients à disposition sur vos tables, faites attention aux moindres détails, vous serez évalués sur tout. »

Et bien autant se mettre tout de suite au travail. Je ne sais quel coup fourré nous a préparé Severus mais je pense que je vais avoir ma réponse trop rapidement...

Potion... Aphrodisiaque.

Je...Vais...En...Chier.

Ingrédients: gingembre, chocolat, salsepareille, corne de rhinocéros et quelques gouttes du fluide reproducteur de votre partenaire.

Préparation: 30 à 40 min.

Première étape: Broyer le gingembre et le mélanger au chocolat fondu.

Deuxième étape: Quand la potion devient très chaude, rajouter la corne de rhinocéros moulue finement.

Troisième étape: Ajouter précautionneusement la salsepareille jusqu'à ce que le mélange devienne rouge cramoisi (au mieux rouge sang).

Quatrième étape: Rajouter quelques gouttes du fluide reproducteur de votre partenaire et tourner 5 fois le mélange dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Buvez chaud.

Il était rajouté au dessous: « Bon extase ».

Arrivé à la fin de la troisième étape j'eu un léger temps d'arrêt. Il n'y avait pas de flacon avec noté "fluide reproducteur" sur l'étiquette...

« Professeur Snape? »

« Qu'avez vous Mr Finnigan? »

« Où sommes nous censé trouver du sperme pour terminer la potion? »

« En bien, il me semble juste de dire que vous devez en avoir suffisamment pour l'extraire par vos propres moyens. » Répondit Severus de sa voix langoureusement goguenarde.

Hou que j'aime cette voix! Mais... Mais! On ne va pas aller se branler dans les toilettes pour faire notre potion!

« En bien! Je crois que le message a été assez clair pourtant! Messieurs, les toilettes sont à vous et...je pense que vous pourrez en rapporter pour ces dames. »

Je me préparais à me lever pour aller chercher une fiole quand soudain:

« Monsieur Potter, cet exercice me pèserait sur la conscience si je vous laissais vous salir les mains. Je crois que cette fiole contient assez de liquide pour que vous terminiez votre potion. »

Il posa alors un petit flacon opaque sur la table avant de repartir vers une autre table, tel une chauve-souris.

Je crois que quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça... Et j'ai très peur de ce dont il peut s'agir...  
La fin du cours arriva alors rapidement. Ma potion était prête et pas trop catastrophique. Je me préparais à sortir de classe quand soudain:

« Mr Potter, revenez ici un moment ».

J'étais terrifié. Que me voulait Severus ?

« A mon grand étonnement votre potion m'a l'air d'être tout à fait…convenable »

Je rêve ou il est en train de me complimenter ?

« Cependant, je crois avoir bien peur je vais avoir besoin d'une confirmation. Nous ne pouvons pas être surs de la réussite d'une potion tant que nous ne l'auront pas testée »

Mes pensées s'emmêlèrent. Severus prit alors un très petit verre qu'il rempli de quelques gouttes de ma potion et me la tendit.

« A vous l'honneur. »

Et sans posé plus de questions je portais la potion à mes lèvres.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable, je me retrouvais alors éprit d'une sensation de chaud semblable à une gorgée de kirch.

Mon cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité. Je me senti chauffer de l'intérieur. Sans prendre garde, le petit verre que je portais à la main se brisa au sol.

Je fixais alors Severus. Il était plus beau que jamais, plus tentateur, plus sexy.

J'attrapais ma baguette.

« Colaporta »

La porte se verrouilla nous enfermant tous deux dans la salle de potion qui était pour l'heure…inviolable.

« Severus… »

« Te voila bien entreprenant mon jeune Harry. »

« Je veux te baiser ici et maintenant ! »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre je collais mes lèvres aux siennes et le colla contre son bureau, renversant au passage quelques papiers.

Corps à corps, je pouvais sentir son érection qui se dessinait contre la mienne.

Severus intensifia le baiser. Je le suivis dans la manœuvre.

La chaleur montait en moi.

Je fis table nette en poussant tout ce qu'il pouvait se trouver sur son bureau. Mais ce fut Severus qui m'allongea sur le bureau et qui se faufilât sur mon corps. D'un coup de baguette je fis disparaitre nos vêtements de manière à ce qu'il ne nous reste plus que nos sous-vêtements.

Je sentais alors son souffle chaud contre ma poitrine qui descendait bien plus rapidement que ce que je n'aurais imaginé.

Il arriva au niveau de mon nombril et y déposa sa bouche. Puis sa langue. Puis y encra ses mains de chaque part de mon corps.

C'était bien ça. Il l'avait trouvé. Il s'agissait de la manière la plus efficace pour me chauffer durablement.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans ma chair et je me mis à crier. C'était trop bon.

Sans relâcher la prise de ses mains il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à ma verge et y déposa sa langue taquine.

La sensation me fit crier de bonheur. La langue experte de Severus se baladait de part et d'autre de mon gland.

Il le prit alors à pleine bouche et commença un lancinant va-et-vient qui me tirait des hurlements.

Sans déplacer sa bouche, il retira ses mains de mes flancs et empoigna mon sexe alors que sa bouche était restée au niveau de mon gland.

De sa main experte, il commençait un va-et-vient vif de sa main sans oublier de laisser sa bouche au haut de ma verge.

Quand je fus sur le point de jouir il se stoppa, créant un très gros mécontentement de ma part. Celui-ci fut alors renforcer par la sensation d'un doigt froid qui se glissa dans mon antre alors qu'il n'était pas lubrifié…

« Harry, glisse en un en moi. Tu comprendras après. »

Je m'exécutais. La sensation était prodigieuse. Tous les mouvements que je faisais dans son entre, il les reproduisait dans la mienne.

Pris au jeu, j'intensifiais mes mouvements, je me prenais du plaisir à le voir ainsi et quand il cria : « Enfonce-en un deuxième ! », je le fis automatiquement.

La douleur me déchira mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par la sensation que me procurait l'exercice.

Puis un troisième doigt se mêla à la partie et cette fois ci je ne ressenti que du plaisir à sa venue.

Nous étions alors prêts pour le bouquet final.  
Severus sortit sa baguette, il lança alors un sort inaudible sans effusion de lumière.  
Il reposa sa baguette.

Et sans prendre garde il donna un coup de rein extrêmement puissant vers mon bassin.  
J'aurai cru jouir dans l'instant.

Non seulement, Severus m'avait pénétré de tout son long mais par je ne sais quel miracle de la magie, je l'avais pénétré dans le même temps.

Severus entama des mouvements de hanche amples à souhait. Mes deux parties réceptives étaient en pleine action.

Aux portes de la jouissance, je regardais Severus. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, qu'est ce qu'il est beau...

Dans un dernier coup de hanche, nos deux substances se déversèrent dans le corps de l'autre, créant l'orgasme chez chacun.

Fatigué par cette luxure, nous restâmes quelques instants dans le corps de l'autre de manière à reprendre notre souffle...

*Le lendemain matin*

Je me trouve dans mon lit. Mes draps sont humides, j'ai du beaucoup transpirer dans la nuit. C'est fou... Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma soirée d'hier. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que je suis allé en option potion et que nous avons préparés une potion bizarre...comme toujours...  
Puis j'ai du rentrer dans notre salle commune et j'ai du me saouler avec les autres au coin du feu. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais réussir à approcher Severus.

POV Snape  
La nuit a encore été courte... Après avoir baisé une première fois sur le bureau de la salle de potion, nous avons continué dans mon bureau qui débouchait sur ma chambre.

Et alors qu'il se faisait tard, je le raccompagnais à son dortoir de manière à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre par Rusard.

Enfin, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'oubliette. Il est certain que s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de cette potion, il n'aurait jamais couché avec moi.

C'est quand même fou... Toutes les semaines j'arrive à lui faire boire cette fichue potion... Mais ce fut une idée merveilleuse de la lui faire fabriquer sans oublier de lui donner mon sperme pour qu'il ne soit pas attiré par un autre.

J'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine. Même si ces instants de bonheurs sont éphémères et qu'ils ne peuvent et ne pourront sûrement jamais satisfaire mon... mon véritable amour pour Harry...  
Fin POV Snape

Sur cette note pathétique de niaiserie dégoulinante nous allons avoir droit à une ellipse d'une semaine car les orgies de Poudlard et la luxure de Neville ne nous intéressent pas. En fait si c'est beaucoup plus passionnant! Je ferrai un procès à la personne qui me force à écrire ce rapport! La parole est à Harry.

POV Harry  
Et nous voici reparti pour un nouveau cours d'option potion avec le magnifique Severus-je suis un beau gosse mais j'en ai rien à foutre-Snape.

Je déteste ces noms à rallonge... Il n'y a pas plus idiot...

Que voulez-vous, l'amour peut nous faire faire de ces choses...

"Dring!"

Merlin, priez pour moi!

Fin POV Harry

Je crois que personne ne sera intéressé par une leçon pour apprendre à ralentir la perte des cheveux (ou en tout cas je l'espère pour vous). Nous en venons donc à la fin du cours qui aura été extrêmement banal. Mais ne vous en faites pas le spectacle va commencer!

Pour ce passage, je me permets de ne pas entrer directement dans les pensées des protagonistes.

Harry s'apprêtait à partir sa potion terminée. Cependant, Snape ne le voyait pas de cet avis...

« Monsieur Potter... Je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose. »

Harry fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur préféré.

« Monsieur Potter, savez vous ce qu'est cette potion? »

Harry regarda intensément la petite fiole transparente laissant apparaitre un liquide rouge sang.

Il chercha dans son esprit mais ne se souvenait pas avoir étudié une telle potion...

Si Hermione était la elle aurait trouvé, pensa-t-il.

Il tourna les yeux à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le bureau de Snape. Il y vit un livre ouvert à la page 66.

Il fit volte face et prononça très doucement:

« C'est une potion de plaisir Monsieur. »

Snape devint blanc comme un linge. Ceci ne faisait pas parti de son plan.

« Bien Monsieur Potter et que puis-je alors en faire? »

« Me la donner pour que je la boive étant donné qu'elle contient votre sperme. Vous aurez alors la possibilité de me violer cette nuit. »

« Qu'insinuez-vous par la Monsieur Potter! »

« Ho je crois que c'est assez clair professeur. Je me souviens de tout! Et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie! » Il accompagna sa réplique par l'arrachage de la potion des mains de Snape et en la faisant de fracasser sur le sol.

Snape était tétanisé. Comment avait-il pu savoir?

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous passez vos envies sur l'élève que vous détestez le plus! Si vous avez une libido aussi catastrophique vous n'avez qu'à vous trouvez une poupée gonflable vous irez peut être mieux! »

« Monsieur Potter je ne vous permet pas! »

« Mais moi je me le permets! Allez y enlevez moi des points! Notre score est presque négatif à cause de vous! Collez-moi en retenue! Vous pourrez alors me réutiliser comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent! »

« Retirez ça tout de suite Potter! »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea à grand pas de la sortie.

« Potter restez ici! »

« Je t'emmerde Severus! »

POV Snape  
Je ne comprend plus rien... Que s'est-il produit? Je me sens totalement anéanti... J'ai tellement honte de moi. Je n'ai même pas pu réagir face à tout ce qu'il me criait au visage.

La seule faiblesse de cette potion est que même couplée à un sortilège d'oubliette il faut qu'elle soit toujours prise dans une situation différente sinon le témoin se rappelle de tout.  
Je pensais pourtant avoir une imagination débordante…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir le plus loin possible avant que je ne passe en justice pour viol de mineur...

*Retour à ses esprits*

Harry est majeur.  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

!  
Il m'a appelé Severus!

POV Harry de l'autre coté du miroir.  
Voici mon autre moi qui reviens. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait comprendre un jour.  
Cela a du être un coup de chance….

Toutes les semaines je le voyais revenir avec une gueule de bois qui faisait peur et des cheveux ébouriffés pire qu'un paillasson… Être obligé de devoir refléter cette image grotesque est un véritable supplice…

Enfin celle que j'ai à refléter en ce moment n'est pas meilleur… Regardez-le ! Il pleure comme un Poufsouffle ! En plus il coule du nez c'est parfaitement infect…

Ce n'est pourtant pas un drame ! Il a enfin ce qu'il a toujours voulu…

Franchement je ne comprends pas ces Gryffondor avec leur besoin de sentiments récurrents…

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première fois !  
…

Ha si ça l'était…

POV Harry  
Me voici arrivé au troisième étage. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait arriver ici déjà ? Ha oui cette lettre… Je me rappelle encore du moindre mot qui y était inscrit…

_Harry,  
J'ai besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses avec toi que je ne peux écrire dans cette lettre… Mais je me doute que tu sais déjà de quoi il s'agit… Viens me rejoindre ce soir à 22h au troisième étage devant la statue de la sorcière noire. Le mot de passe est…  
_  
« Que ma passion soit tienne »

_Ne soit pas en retard.  
Severus S._

La statue de la sorcière se décala laissant apparaitre une porte.

J'ai peur d'y aller... Mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix...

Après avoir ouvert la porte, je me retrouvais dans une chambre.

Elle était plus grande que ce qu'elle paraissait à l'extérieur. Le lit pouvait accueillir deux personnes. La chambre était très épurée avec seulement une commode et une table de chevet.

La décoration était lumineuse et classique bien que le plafond était orné d'un immense lustre en cristal. Le reste de la chambre était de style empire qui ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde à Harry.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire mot, Severus Snape sortit de ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Celui ci vêtu d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'une chemise noire et rouge. Et il semblait avoir tenté de se laver les cheveux…avec un résultat minime…

« Mets-toi à ton aise Harry. »

« Professeur je crois que je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps alors dîtes moi ce que vous avez à me dire pour que l'on en finisse rapidement. »

Severus ne fit pas attention à la remarque d'Harry et enchaîna:

« Tu prendras peut être une tasse de thé. »

Il fit alors apparaitre une petite table avec un service à thé et deux chaises en osier.

« Severus tu n'as pas du bien comprendre ce que je viens de te dire. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry je sais très bien de quoi nous allons discuter cependant j'ai remarqué qu'au dîner tu n'as pas pris de dessert. J'ai donc prit l'initiative de t'en préparer un. »

Il avait raison, je n'avais pas pris de dessert au dîner, je voulais prendre du temps pour me coiffer bien que ce fut inutile, enfin je ne suis pas le seul…

Le silence s'installa alors. Je décide alors de briser le silence après avoir bu ma tasse de thé de moitié et après avoir fini ma part de tarte à la mélasse, qui au passage était délicieuse.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça? »

Il eu un temps d'arrêt car il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je parle à ce moment-là. Il posa sa tasse et ouvrit la bouche lentement.

« A ton avis avais-je d'autres choix? »

Je restais ébahi devant sa réponse.

« B... Bien sur que oui! On a toujours d'autre choix que de violer quelqu'un! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais donné une once d'affection, je me suis rapidement fait une raison que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi. Cependant, l'envie était trop forte... T'es tu déjà trouvé à un stade où tu aimes tellement quelque chose que tu ne peux plus y résister? ... C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé Harry... Je n'ai pas pu te résister plus longtemps... »

« Mais enfin... ça n'a pas de sens... C'était ma première fois... »

« Je crois pourtant ne pas t'avoir fait de mal la première fois... Tu devrais te souvenir maintenant. »

Est ce que je me souviens? Oui... Severus avait été très doux, il avait d'ailleurs été très hésitant... Il m'avait mit en confiance, je me sentais bien, c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie. Etre avec la personne que j'aime dans une sérénité absolue... Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment...

C'était magique...

« A en voir ta tête je crois que tu te souviens... » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Severus... J'ai du mal à comprendre... »

« Je tiens à toi Harry. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. »

Je suis foudroyé.

« Qu'est qui te fait dire ça? »

Il eu un léger rire et me répondit très calmement:

« Qui est ce qui m'appelle Severus depuis tout à l'heure? »

Me voilà démasqué.

Il se lève alors, se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je sens alors ses lèvres fines et sucrées contre les miennes. La sensation me fait frémir mais elle m'est familière et rassurante.

Je me laisse aller et le laisse introduire sa langue qui m'a tant manqué.

Le baiser prenant fin, Severus prit la parole.

« Tu as encore faim? »

« Oui mais d'une chose un peu... différente. »

Il comprit rapidement ce à quoi je faisais allusion et me conduit vers son lit sans se séparer de ma bouche et en commençant à faire courir ses mains dans mon dos.

Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Nos vêtements s'envolèrent laissant apparaître notre virilité au grand jour sans aucune gêne. Notre toucher en éveil total, qui n'était plus obscurci par les effets d'une potion, me procurait un plaisir nouveau, comme je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer. J'avais l'impression que c'était comme ma première fois.

Nos mains commencèrent à s'aventurer dans des lieux plus intimes, plus euphorisants comme le montrait le visage de Severus et j'imagine le mien.

Severus caressait lentement ma verge de bas en haut m'excitant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait quand à moi je rapprochais mes doigts de son trou avec une idée toute dessinée dans la tête.

« Harry, tu es si pressé que ça? »

« Encore plus que tu ne le crois Sev. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, j'introduisis un doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémir et le fit oublier ce qu'il avait trouvé à me répondre.

Severus se détendit rapidement, je pus alors rajouter un second doigt qui n'eut pas de mal à passer au même titre que le troisième. Je compris alors que je n'avais plus à attendre. Je m'approchais doucement de son antre et fit une pause à son entrée, attendant l'approbation de Severus.

Il me sourit.

Je m'introduisis lentement en lui essayant de retenir mon cri de plaisir que je ne pus que lâcher quand Sev me donna un puissant coup de rein.

J'accélérais le rythme créant le plus subtil des plaisirs pour Severus.

Je donnais des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants sur son point sensible. J'y donnais alors un ultime coup qui le fit voir les étoiles. Quand à moi, devant le cri de plaisir que venait de pousser Severus je ne pus m'empêcher de jouir.

A bout de souffle j'attendis un peu pour me retirer profitant encore un peu de l'antre chaud.  
Je me sentis alors bête mais la seule chose que je pus lui dire fut: "merci".

_Le lendemain midi_  
Assis à la table des Gryffondor je dévorais avec entrain mon morceau de poulet. Profitant que les autres faisaient attention à moi pour lancer des regards brulants à Severus. Après tout j'adore les dérouter.

« Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est le poulet ou si c'est la blancheur du mur qui te rendent comme ça mais tu es bizarre aujourd'hui... » tenta Ron.

« Ho oui blanc! » m'écrirai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Harry! Cesse ces jeux de mots pervers! » cria Hermione. Qu'est ce que j'aurai aimé que cela remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles 'Mione. »

« Moi je sais! Je t'ai entendu rentrer hier soir! D'ailleurs tu as énormément parlé dans ton sommeil! J'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à me rendormir. » déclara Seamus.

« Ha oui? Et qu'est ce que je disais? » demandais-je avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Ho oui! Baise-moi Sev! Aller plus fort! J'ai trop envie de toi! »

« QUOI ? J'ai vraiment crié ? »

« Ha Ha j'en étais sur! Il baise avec Snape! Il baise avec Snape! » Cria Seamus dans toute la Grande Salle.

Tous les regards étaient tournés sur moi. Je ne pus plus le supporter, je m'enfuis alors de la Grande Salle furieux, face au regard amusé de Severus.

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, furieux, humilié et tellement triste.

Je m'enfermais alors dans une salle vide n'ayant pas la force de monter jusqu'à la salle commune.

Je m'effondrai en larme.

« Pourquoi! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit? Pourquoi ne me défend y-t-il jamais? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne peut pas être normal avec moi quand on est en public? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait! »

« Et tu croyais juste. »

Severus venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« TOI! » Criais-je alors que je sortais ma baguette.

« Harry lâche ta baguette! »

« Stupefix! »

« Protego. »

Severus était bien meilleur que moi aux duels et j'en avais conscience et pourtant je ne pouvais m'avouer vaincu.

« Putain Severus, on a baisé et tu les laisse crier ça tout haut et le pire c'est que tu oses rigoler de ça! »

« Et que voulais tu que je fasse d'autre? Que je les stupéfixient tous comme tu as essayé de faire à l'instant? »

« A t'écouter tu n'as jamais le choix! »

« Et à t'écouter tout ce que je fais est le comble de l'injustice. »

Que dois-je répondre...

« Harry, tu es majeur, tu vas quitter cette école dans moins d'un mois, tu es bien plus intelligent que toutes les personnes qui se moquent de toi et contrairement aux autres tu as ce que tu as toujours voulu avoir. Alors pourquoi faire cas à ce qu'ils disent? Ce n'est qu'une belle réalité après tout. Harry, je t'ai toujours pris pour un adulte, et je crois dorénavant que tu peux suivre une relation avec une personne d'âge mûr car tu n'es plus un enfant. «

« … Malgré la niaiserie avec laquelle tu viens de parler... Je pense que tu as raison…. Après tout, je n'en reverrais même pas le dixième dans les années à venir… »

« Tu commences enfin à comprendre ce que je t'ai expliqué il y a 10 minutes tu fais des progrès Harry. »

Il se rapprocha alors et me glissa à l'oreille:

« Et puis, dorénavant, ils ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir la libido la plus active de tout Poudlard. »

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

_J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Je reconnais que certaines choses peuvent paraitre bizarres comme le fait que j'ai donné la parole au reflet d'Harry. Mais j'assume totalement mes choix et j'espère qu'ils vont ont convenus. _

_Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée de futur projet en tête mais ma prochaine fic sera surement un Drarry mais je ne pense pas refaire un OS, elle aura au à peu près 5/10 chapitres (enfin ce sera suivant mon imagination !)_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts et ceux qui commencent à me suivre ^^. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu ou même si ça ne vous a pas plu (toutes remarques constructrice est bonne à prendre). Si vous avez des questions je réponds toujours par message privé alors n'hésitez pas !_

_Merci à tous et à une prochaine fois !_

Merci à ma béta :_ Sukhii_


End file.
